Amnesia
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Even if i forgot...we can make them again. How can we, if it was me that made you forget.
1. Leaving

He told me he's leaving, he told me he's going.

I told to leave, I told him to go- knowing, thinking he would come back.

Every night, every day, I counted the days.

With my 10th finger go up once again,

It's almost leaving me, my memories are leaving me.

Like a slow disease, it's fading.

It tells me forget, my heart tells me to erase

But I don't, I can't let go.

I'll see him once again, in this world, I'll see him once again.

Amnesia

'God, it's hot.'

Gentle sweat drops slowly fell to his cheeks.

'I would love to go the beach these days.'

The blonde thought as he whistled inside a small café.

"Jounouchi! What took you so long!"

"the trash bag ripped."

"again!"

"yea."

Jou was now 21. He found himself a part-time job, just enough to earn him some cash.

Ding-

The doorbell gently rang as a customer walked in.

"Welcome"

Jou greeted with a smile, which became bigger as he saw the customer's face.

"SETO!"

The tall man gave a simple smile and opened his arms wide to hug his lover.

While the manager rolled his eyes, giving Jou a smile he whispered.

"Go take a break."

Soon the two boys walked out into a limo.

"I thought I told you to quit."

"But…I don't have anything to do…and yea."

"you don't need money…you can just play with me."

The brunette gave a smirk as he nibbled on his pup's ear.

"But you're busy with work, and I don't wanna bother you…"

The pup pushed away gently.

"who says I'm busy for you?"

Jou finally laughed and hugged his lover.

* * *

Seto Kaiba, the richest 22 in Japan, the most youngest, hottest businessman.

Jounouchi Katsuya, the cutest 21 in Japan, the most determined, bored guy,

And here they are, making the cutest couple.

* * *

"leave. Please. Just leave."

"Jou- no, I won't-"

"PLEASE. GO. JUST GO."

"it's a mistake, I won't-not until you get the facts straight. I won't."

"LOOK! I know the facts, GO."

'he saw me burst into tears. He saw me cry desperately.'

"JOU-"

'and I saw him leave.'

What if I saw him again? If I forget now, what if I see him later?

And what if I wont recognize him? What if I don't remember him?


	2. Wanting

I'm thirsty. I'm longing.

For you.

Amnesia

"I thought you said you're coming late tonight!"

"I did come late, didn't I?"

"…no, I don't think you did."

"yes. I was 2 minutes late."

Jou gave a short laugh as he opened the door.

"How's Mokuba?" Seto asked, still holding Jou by his waist.

"he's still hot, probably a fever. I had him eat some medicine."

"good. Let's go eat, yea?"

"and leave a sick kid home alone, no!" Jou looked at him blankly.

"he's asleep isn't he?"

"he's your brother Seto."

"and he wants a chocolate cake" A small voice spoke out.

The raven-haired boy smiled gently as he rubbed his eyes. Sweetly he ran to hug his brother, still in his red teddy bear pj's.

"hey Moki, how are you?"

"bad. But still wants some cake."

Jou smiled as he checked his temperature.

"Moki, you gotta stay home."

"I will. You two can go out at get me some cake."

Mokuba smiled, "and have some dinner"

Jou laughed sheepishly and looked at Seto

"Only for the sick kid."

* * *

Secrets were never good.

They were meant to be heard, meant to be broken.

Promises were never good.

They were meant to be separate, meant to be broken.

* * *

"What do you think he's doing?"

"Jou…"

"Do you think he's like me? Desperate, tired…in tears?"

"Jou, please. Come on, let's go-"

"do you think…he's thinking about me too?"

"stop, just stop. It's been 2 years. You guys are over…so just let it go…let it go."

"I can't, Yugi, I just can't."

In this cold breeze, the saltiness of the water came rushing towards his face.

'I always wanted to come to the beach with him.'

He smiled again, just another smile-with a tear dropping down.

I want to hold him.

I want him near me.

And I want my wanting, to happen.


	3. Losing

Secrets are so hesitant, promises are so fragile, tears are so afraid, and pain is so alone.

Amnesia

"ugh…"

The first thing he saw was the sunshine. He light shined through the window, onto Seto's body, as it gave it extra warmth.

Seto's eyes were still closed, still lost in dreams.

Jou slipped out silently, reaching for the bathroom door. His waist had great pain every time he moved his left leg.

Shooosh-

The faucet turned on, with glistening, cold water bursting out.

A gentle moan, then some footsteps, and a light touch.

"morning." Jou smiled.

"morning, pup." He whispered.

Jou turned around, just to see him better.

"was that your first?" Seto teased.

"shut up."

Seto kissed him lightly, whispering again, "I'm happy I'm first."

Jou kissed back, "and my last."

Seto gave a smirk as he caressed him in his arms.

* * *

Do you believe in love at first sight?

Do you believe in pain in love at first sight?

I just call it, bittersweet.

* * *

"Thanks Yugi. But I think I'll do good alone now."

"Are you sure? You don't need me walking-"

"come on, Yami's waiting for you. You treat me like I'm 4." Jou managed to put on a short smile.

"No, it's just-"

"please."

He held his closest friend's hand closely to his chest. "…please."

"…just be careful."

"hah. Okay, I'll call you."

"yea, bye Jou. And chin's up."

"thanks."

He gave Yugi a short kiss on his forehead.

Just to show how much he thanked him, just to show him how he would've gotten nowhere without him.

Just to remind him, how he can forget the other guy…because of Yugi.

Walking alone…being alone was actually his favorite thing to do.

To stay alone, to be out in the dark…

Just so no one would see him cry, just so he can hear himself cry..desperately.

Honk-

Just to only hear himself, just to be lost in his pain.

Honk- Honk

Just to see himself try, try to lose it all.

Just to see him die.

* * *

"JOU! No, Jou, my god. Please-no."

"it's my fault. All my fault, I killed him, I-"

"shh, Yugi, no, no, it isn't…shhh-"

"Shit, shit, shit. FUCK. Fucking jou, no…damn"

"I'm fucking out."

With a box of cigarettes Bakura walked out, tired of tears, tired of blood.

Both Ryou and Yugi held close, crying, weeping for their friend.

Yugi and Honda just sighed, sighed, silently praying.

* * *

What is lost? What is gone? What vanished?

…and what stayed?


	4. Falling

I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of seeing tears.

It's sickening.

Amnesia

"Is it that sad!" Seto rolled his eyes.

"yea…:sniff: I mean, imagine someone you like dying. Um, imagine ME die! Wouldn't you cry!"

"no."

"…why!" Jou's eyes widened sniffing more.

"cause I don't like you."

"y-you don't"

"nope. Not a lil bit."

"…then-"

"I love you."

Jou smiled, still covered in tears he smiled.

"So why are you crying? When the person who loves you is next to you? Waste of time, no?"

Jou nodded, wiping his tears, smiling.

Seto lightly rubbed Jou's eyes, taking off his tie, and using it as a tissue to wipe his tears.

"shh-don't cry no more. I'm here, don't cry."

And that just simply made him cry more, just because his lover was telling him not to cry.

* * *

Can it be an excuse?

You're not here anymore… that's why I'm crying.

* * *

"The part of his cerebrum had a hit with the skull. At first it was just a blackout, but he just lay there. Since it was a hit and run, he must've stayed there until 3 or 4 hours later. That gave a worse series and caused mental problems which lead to memories,"

"…memories." Yugi whispered.

"it's amnesia."

"…how much has he forgotten?" Yami questioned.

"we're not sure. You guys must be the closest from him. You guys are the only way we can check."

Another tear fell from Ryou, as he whispered. "Can we go see him?"

"He probably won't wake up till tomorrow afternoon, but yes."

Both Ryou and Yugi ran, hoping for something that just can't happen.

"Yami." Bakura called out.

"yes?"

"call Kaiba."

"..what?" Honda glared.

"call him."

"He's the whole reason for this shit! You want us to call him?"

"exactly. He caused it, Have him come by tomorrow."

"What about Jou!"

"..he won't-remember." Yami whispered.

* * *

Who's world will come falling down with mine? 


	5. Happening

Almost…empty.

Amnesia

"Seto, Seto!"

"yes?"

"did you know, today's our first year!"

"..really?"

"…you didn't know! YOU SUCK!"

"sorry, caught up with my work and all. I'm busy today anyways, next time, yea?"

"y-yea."

Jou silently played with the telephone line. Twirling it with his lean fingers, twisted like his heart.

He hung up the phone, dragging his feet, disappointed to his room.

"why the long face?"

"AH-!"

"you seem surprised."

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I thought you knew it's our first year?"

"bu-but."

Seto kissed him lightly, sweetly. For breath he let go, giving a short smile.

"Happy First Year? Should I say?"

Seto choked in Jou's arms, but he smiled greatly.

"Pup, look."

Seto raised his long, lean hand as Jou's eyes followed.

Through his ring finger was a shiny ring.

"White-gold, 3 diamonds."

"H-How'd you?"

"Yugi."

Jou couldn't believe his eyes, he quickly held Seto's hand, touching it, feeling it to see if it was real.

"take your hands off mine. You have your own."

Seto smirked as he held Jou's hand.

"I love you pup, and if you lose this, I won't."

"heh. I'm not that clumsy."

"you sure?"

Jou giggled as he hugged Seto once more.

"I love you too."

* * *

You're mean. You just steal my heart without asking.

I'm hurt, and you don't even know half my pain.

* * *

"Kaiba." He's cold voice was colder.

"Seto."

"Yami."

Seto heard Yami sigh, slowly.

"haven't heard from you a while, and yet I hear you sighing."

"I-I wish it didn't happen."

"…what is it?"

"Jou-"

"I-I don't want to know. Whatever it is, so-"

"he's at the hospital."

"I-I don't-"

"amnesia. He-he's still-"

"…how!"

"…it happened yesterday night. So fast, and no one knew,"

"shit. WHERE!

"look, if you're busy-"

"WHERE!"

"Domino Cross-"

"what he say?" Honda asked.

"he hung up…to race down here."

"come on, let's go in the room." Bakura suggested.


	6. Finding

Give me time.

Just to go back, just to find that love in me.

Once again,

Amnesia

"Did you know Seto?"

"hmm?"

"If you're in a hurry, and you try driving really fast. It goes really slow, but when you're not in a hurry, it seems like you're going extra early."

"hmm..really?"

"YEA! I HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS!"

Seto smirked giving a response.

"me too. No wonder it takes so long to go see you."

"heh. No wonder."

* * *

The car was on the same spot for 7 minutes. The traffic was busy, his heart was clogged.

"Stupid, stupid…why, WHY!"

Frustrated. Just desperate. Why you?

* * *

"Y-Yami, what time is it?"

"5 in the morning. Shh- go back to sleep."

Yami held Yugi beside him, and Ryou was asleep in Bakura's arms. Honda left yesterday night, telling he'll be back when Jou wakes up.

Suddenly the door opened, waking both Yugi and Ryou.

"S-Seto…"

Yugi managed to say. He gave a short smile and walked to him.

"H-Hi…"

Yugi smiled again, his eyes were red as his crimson eyes. But simple teardrops fell.

"J-Jou…J-Jou"

Seto hugged Yugi, simply hugged him holding back his tears. When he managed to let go, Yugi was finished crying and he slowly walked to Jou.

'I was right. You were always weak.'

Seto smiled, holding back that tears…that pain that he always held back.

And for the first time… Seto Kaiba gave up.

"J-Jou. P-Puppy…It's good seeing you…for such a long time. It's really good, seeing-"

Never able to finish the sentence, he just called his name. Believing that he can hear him, believing that he'll wake up with a smile.

His blue eyes were brighter, covered in tears.

Ryou reached for Seto, carefully hugging him with a smile.

"He'll wake up in the afternoon. Let's hold back till then."

Seto smiled back, wiping his tears, still holding onto his hand.

* * *

OH MAN...AHAHHAHA

Seto Kaiba giving in for tears! COME ON! GIVE IT UP! WHO WRITES ABOUT SETO GIVING UP!

eheheh. thanks for the reviews 3

i really gotta update my other stories. sigh.


	7. Trying

I blame the world for its complicity.

I doubt the truth for its evidence.

And now…I ask you for your love.

Amnesia

"Who are you and why the fuck are you challenging Yami!"

"Who are you, mutt?"

"Don't call me mutt. Y-You wannabe perfect!"

"Excuse me mutt? Was it not you whom wish to be perfect!"

"N-No! What the heck!"

"Well mutt, if you'll excuse me, I don't have time to teach you perfection."

He snorted as he walked away.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET BACK HERE Y-YOU BLUE EYED MONEYBAG!"

But he was always surrounded by bunch of girls.

But his friends always surrounded him.

When will I actually get a chance?

To learn…about each other?

* * *

When it rains, sing me a lullaby. When it thunders, rock me good night. When the stars are gone, shine me your eyes. When the moon is full, give me a kiss good bye.

* * *

"The weather seems so gloomy. Seems like it'll rain any second."

"Jou loves this weather. He says if its sunny,it ticks him off."

Yugi and Ryou smiled thinking of Jou's sunny smile.

The smile everyone just waited for.

The smile…Seto lived for.

* * *

"Excuse me, check up."

The nurse walked in, slowly taking off some materials on his body. She gently smiled, "He'll surely wake up today."

The guys sighed in relief and smiled in return.

"Thank You" Yami whispered.

Bakura went out to call Honda as the others waited, sitting down near Jou.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"Ugh…shit. My head-"

"try not to talk so much. Drink this."

A quiet voice, he just moved as he was directed. His vision was finally cleared up, and all he saw was…

Strangers.

"Where am I?"

"At the hospital Mr. Jounouchi."

"…J-Jounouchi. Right, yea. Ka-Katsuya Jounouchi."

He smiled, understanding what those two words meant.

"B-But…you are?"

* * *

Just a stranger in this world.

* * *

Are you coming back? You won't leave me…won't you?

* * *

"S-Seto…"

Yugi whispered…breaking into tears again.

Both Ryou and Yugi cried…silently, hoping Jou wouldn't hear his tears.

But Jou heard someone cry…that someone, who was most special to him…that someone, he doesn't remember.

"W-why are you…crying, mister…?"

Seto looked away, trying to hide his tears, but Jou had already spotted the blue eyes, filled with sorrow.

"W-Why is everyone crying? Someone…say something."

"JOU!"

The door flew opened.

"y-yes?"

It was Honda, hoping for somewhat better response…a response from Jou… not a stranger, but from his buddy, Jou.

"s-shit…f-fuck…" Honda too started crying, just slid down, sitting down, crying.

The Nurse finally broke the silence.

"It's not helpful if every one of you cries. Come on introduce yourself. Start remembering."

The Nurse smiled, her eyes went red, like she would cry with them. She gave Seto a gentle pad and walked out.

Yugi nodded, and he swallowed, hoping to get his voice back.

"H-Hello Mr. Jounouchi. I'm Yugi Mutou." He smiled gently, wishing for a smile back. And of course, Jou gave a simple smile back.

"It was a car accident, and we, here, are your friends, closer than family."

"Gosh…I-I'm sorry."

"no, no- don't be."

Jou was quiet, more silent than usual. He tried to help, just to smile.

"so, u-um. Mister? With the blue eyes, what's your name?"

Blue eyes… He would always call him blue eyes. Seto never knew why, he just thought of it as a physical appearance, but never though deeper than that.

"K-Kaiba, Seto."

Soon they all told their names, tried to be opened. Just so he can get a hint how precious he was to them. How much he needed them.

Ring-

Seto's phone gently rang in his pocket. He grabbed his phone, turning it off without Jou's notice. Soon they were alone, because all the others knew they needed time alone.

"So, um. How are we…um, friends?"

Seto smirked gently, "I call us lovers."

"w-wow. R-really?" Jou stuttered, almost blushing.

"But 2 years ago, I did something horrific. You cried for me, and all I could do was leave."

Seeing Seto cry again, Jou just smiled. Sitting on the bed, he whispered to Seto.

"I'm sure, I would've missed you. And I'm happy that even after that 2 years, you came."

His tone sounded just like Jou, just the way his puppy would say. He gently laughed, hugging Jou.

* * *

when i wrote this fic...

i couldnt stop.

i wrote until 11 chapters and yes it isn't done.

my chapters are short but since one of my reviewer wanted a long chapter, i combined 7 and 8 together.

hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading my fic.

and i want to thank all my reviewers.

i truly truly thank you, and please, save all your advices till chapter 1 so i can actually start a clean cut with edits from my reviewers

my love to you-thank you ;)


	8. Feeling

Sometimes, you just gotta run, to see who would come follow.

Sometimes, you just have to fall, to see who would catch you.

Sometimes, you just gotta cry, to see who would wipe those tears for you.

Amnesia

"Damn Is it real! It's so shiny"

Jou was more speaking like Jou lately. He smiled like him, he talked like him, giving Seto more and more memories, rather than Jou.

"We wore this ring when we were lovers." Seto smiled, just a smile in return, no more tears.

"I gave it to you on our first year."

"c-can I wear it?"

"only if you tell me you love me."

Jou smiled, hugging Seto, "I love you."

The two became closer and closer. Seto stayed in the hospital for the past 2 weeks. Skipping his daily life, just for a miracle.

"Jou, guess what"

"Yugi!"

So were the others, they were close. Fast, fast friends.

"you can go home today!"

"really? The doctor said okay?"

"yea"

Both hugged smiling, while others prayed for his memory to change.

* * *

"I-I live here? It's so big…like a mansion."

"we live here together. I have a little brother, but he's at school now."

"c-can I guess where my room is!"

"of course."

Guess it right…guess it right.

"Is it that room?"

He pointed at the room near the kitchen.

"hah, actually, that room is where we used to hang out the most."

Close enough for pup.

"Hey maybe my memory is functioning after all"

Seto smiled, but didn't answer. Knowing it was a joke, not the truth.

* * *

"Seto!"

"hey Moki, sorry…"

"No nii-san, I heard everything from Yugi. Is he here?"

"yes. In our room."

Mokuba nodded, smiling.

"Is this Mokuba?"

"Jounouchi san!"

He ran to hug him, for hearing his voice for such time.

"Ahh-Choo!"

"D-do you have a cold buddy?"

"I t-think. But I'll be warm with Jou."

Jou smiled, kneeling to level his eyes with Moki's.

"You know, suddenly, I want some chocolate cake."

Mokuba couldn't help but giggling.

"m-me too."

Both looked at Seto, childishly, longing for some sweets.

"stay here, I'll go get some."

Both smiled, holding hands they walked into the game room.

* * *

short chappie. mmm. sorry.

i wonder if you guys know why jou suddenly wanted choco cake.

i'm going to keep adding that. Having flashbacks and having moral feelings.

i actually planned out this fic.

i feel so smart.

ANYWAYS!

thank you for reading and thank you for taking time reviewing!


	9. Loving

Out of the millions, you came to me.

And out of the million chances, I can't lose you again.

Amnesia

"When I go to sleep, you have to do something."

"and what's that?"

"you have to whisper 'I love you'"

"why?"

"so I can dream about Seto."

He fit in me perfectly.

His low voice whispered.

I opened my mouth to speak.

I Love You.

* * *

"I found whip-cream Who wants some cream on their cake?"

"I do"

SHh-

Mokuba got the cream everywhere. On Jou's shirt, face, but from this sweet mess came a sweet smile.

"You suck! I'm all sticky! Give me that-"

Shh-

And there's Mokuba covered in cream.

The two cream covered boys sparkled their eyes on Seto.

"You guys get some on me and I'll ground both of you."

"awww…"

"Go take a shower, I got clothes."

"hai."

"Good night Moki."

"Night Jou."

* * *

His blonde hair was wet, his pale body was still pale and fragile. Afraid to get his pup cold, he reached for a towel and covered him. He gently felt Jou shiver, whispering,

"I'm cold."

"keep warm."

Seto hugged him replying back, carefully drying him with the towel.

"What did Mokuba tell you?"

"umm, that I used to call him Moki, that we always went somewhere on Saturdays, how he heard me whine every time you told me you were coming late from work-"

He suddenly stopped, and Seto stared the mirror to see Jou's reflection. Jou frowned lightly, reaching his lean hand to his forehead.

"s-sorry. My head hurts…" Jou whispered blankly.

"let's go to sleep now."

"o-okay."

Jou changed into Seto's clothing, which was quite long for him.

"sleep in this room. It's the warmest room," Seto smiled as he whispered to Jou. He watched Jou slip in to the bed.

"I'll be in the room right next to you. Just hit the wall or something."

Jou giggled, and saw Seto leave as he turned off the light.

But what was the feeling…he wanted Seto near him…so much.

The feeling…he wanted to hear, I love you.

* * *

SHORT CHAPPIE!

SORRY!

i ddink the next fic is kinda long.

ill get it done by tomato or da day after dat.

Well, the answer was cuz, in the earlier chappies, when Moki had a cold,

they both ate choco cake together.

so its kinda like karma, keep coming back.

lets hope Jou's memories come back like dat, eh?

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

im in love with every one of you! xD


	10. Resting

Who said…it's going to be easy?

Amnesia

"Y-You guys…"

"what's up Jou?"

"u-um…h-how can I say this…" he spoke while playing with his fingers.

"just spill it." Honda was never patient.

"u-um."

"JOU!"

"okay! O-okay! U-um, I-I…like, go out with Seto."

"…S-Seto..is..KAIBA!" Bakura yelled out.

Jou just nodded.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Both Honda and Bakura laughed.

But at the same time they all teased, "I knew it!"

"What do you mean you knew it!"

"you guys were always flirting. Come on"

"we're not that low." Ryou giggled.

Jou just stood there dumbfounded.

"We all knew, we just waited for you to tell us." Yugi blurted out.

"let's go celebrate"

"for what! Jou's confession?"

At finally Jou smiled, "fine. Let's go"

* * *

"Morning Jou" 

Mokuba, who held a cup of warm milk, greeted Jou, "You used to drink this every morning."

Jou smiled, accepted the warm drink and smiled.

"How you feeling?" Seto asked gently.

"better."

"Why? What happened?"

"I think I got a cold from you Moki."

"oh maybe that's why I feel a lot better."

Mokuba giggled as they all sat to eat breakfast.

"It's Saturday Jou, What do you wanna do?"

"mmm…I don't know."

"let's hang out with your friends!"

"sure. You mean, Yugi, Bakura, Yami, Ryou and Honda?"

"Yea I can call them and nii-san can decide where to meet and everything."

Jou nodded as he sipped his drink.

As Mokuba walked out the room to his own room, as Jou whispered Seto.

"Please Seto…don't cry. Even if I can't remember…we can make new memories…right?"

* * *

He heard me weep. He heard me cry…desperately. 

And he didn't intend to leave.

* * *

"This is the right place right?" 

"Looking at the fancy design, yea."

Yugi smiled at Bakura as he joked. The boys walked in to a large, private park.

As soon as they walked in, a large fountain showered cool water.

And beside that fountain was three boys smiling, laughing, and resting.

"Jou!"

Ryou yelled as he ran to his friend. Jou's eyes followed the sweet footsteps as Ryou came to hug him.

"Hey Ryou"

Yugi and Yami held hands, knowing Yugi might cry again. He was too gentle, too innocent to know such pain-he held it back.

"You guys all made it!" Mokuba smiled at them hugging each and every one of the boys.

"We knew this was the place, looking at the fancy gate."

Honda teased as he patted Seto on his shoulder.

And…Seto smiled.

His blue eyes were so much warmer, with so much rest and relief…and love.

Honda noticed how peaceful the two were, even more than before. And under the warm sun, through the sweet breeze, the two never looked much happier.

"Did you guys eat lunch?"

"Heck no and I'm starving."

Bakura lay down on the grass, leaning his head on Ryou's thighs. Seto leaned on the tree, sitting and reading a book. Yugi laid his head on Seto, almost falling asleep. Yami, Honda and Mokuba were playing soccer near by as Jou opened the picnic basket.

"I made lunch!"

He giggled out loud, waiting for Bakura to have a bite. Ryou gently sipped on the lemonade watching Bakura.

"It's really good.. Nice and fat with meat." Bakura winked at Jou as Jou smiled.

With some fruit salad, sandwiches and chips the boys were full.

Yami smiled at Jou for the delicious lunch.

And now…just right now.

They wanted some peace…some silence.

The sun was still warm, the park was empty other than just those boys, and the fountain still flowed glistening water.

I wonder…I just wonder, if you can remember this.

"Tell me, what we liked to do." Jou whispered, almost falling asleep.

Even if it was a gentle whisper, they all heard his voice.

Like a voice, that wanted to be heard so much, like a question, that wanted to be answered so much.

"we liked to duel, ditch algebra to go to a game shop, sneak into a bar to get some free drinks-"

Yugi couldn't help but giggle at those times.

"Jou especially liked to sl-"

And a gentle breath came out of the blonde.

He fell asleep, leaning on the tree, as his head fell to Seto's shoulders, Seto lowered his glasses to see his pup.

His breath was sweet and his eyes were gently closed.

"he liked to sleep during class." Yugi whispered.

The boys smiled reaching for a gentle nap.

* * *

i update alot.

im happy. heh.

thank you for reading and reviewing! S2!


	11. Desiring

When you first go to a familiar place, who do you look for first?

When you take a bite of a delicious plate, whom do you think of first?

When you hear something, who do you wish it to be first?

When you close your eyes, whom do you see first?

Amnesia

The boys separated from the park. They all took a nap and woke up at a small sneeze.

"Jou might get a cold, go in Seto."

Yami suggested and all agreed.

They rushed out as they saw the couple leave, along with Mokuba.

* * *

The two tucked Mokuba to bed.

Seto left his room as Jou gently lowered his head to whisper to Moki.

"sleep tight."

Even as he was sleeping, he smiled.

Jou closed the door, and found himself looking Seto.

"seto?"

He went upstairs calling him once again. But there was no sign of him. He went downstairs again, and caught his sweet scent.

"seto?"

The lights suddenly turned off and all Jou saw were lightly lit candles.

"today's suppose to be our couple anniversary."

Jou's mouth slightly opened at his romance.

Seto carefully walked to Jou with a small cake, lit with 5 candles.

"5 years we should be together-"

"5 years we were."

Jou corrected. He wanted Seto to count those 2 years they were apart.

Jou tiptoed to kiss Seto's cheek without touching the cake. Jou slightly whispered to his ears, "can we eat it now?"

Seto chuckled and he nodded.

* * *

There were times when I wasn't there for you.

Starting over.

So now, only I could be there for you.

* * *

"Mocha was a good choice. Yum."

Jou licked his lips as he went upstairs to his room.

"It's 12, we should sleep now."

Jou nodded, as the two stood in the hallway.

Seto looked in to his eyes.

Jou looked in to his eyes.

Jou's hands lightly reached for Seto's face.

Like a sculpture, his face was…perfect. Carved out carefully, smooth, with every angles that are sharp and sleek.

Jou spoke lightly, "When I first saw you…in the hospital…You're eyes- were so lonely. But with such pure calmness, it was such a deep blue-Your eyes…consume me. I feel lost looking in to you."

Seto leaned closer as their faces were an inch away.

Jou gently closed his eyes, as Seto reached in for a kiss.

The kiss was so lonely..so hesitant at first.

But Jou didn't let go, and he yearned for it also.

His kiss was so hungry…Seto took a breath as he whispered.

"Good night."

He turned to leave when suddenly a light grasp held him.

Jou gently spoke, "whisper-"

Seto knew what he would say, still the same, same as before as he hugged him.

"I love you."

* * *

No wonder he called me blue eyes.

He loved my eyes…my eyes gave him pleasure..as much as pain.

My eyes were…bittersweet to him.

And yet, he hungered for it.

He was still the same, he still had the desire…as he used to.

* * *

i update SUPER FAST!

im cool like that. ;)

anyways! hope you enjoyed!


	12. Crying

I suddenly felt deep pressure on me.

All of the sudden it felt so heavy.

Trying to stay calm I covered my face, but I got farther away from this surface.

And all I could do…

Was cry.

Amnesia

Seto's P.O.V.

"s-stay with me."

Your voice whispered, not letting me go. I couldn't help but smile, I couldn't help myself from holding you tighter.

It was me who thought of the memories, it was my mind that rushed those back.

We let go and you held my hand, walking into your room. I haven't came here for a while and now, it was smudged with your long, sweet scent. I smiled watching you smile as you point to the bed.

I just couldn't stop myself,

from loving you.

* * *

Smiling…is just like a mask.

* * *

"can I have cereal?"

"we don't have milk."

"man I wanted to eat cereal."

"we're running out of food."

"we gotta to go the market."

Mokuba and Jou sat, talking and talking not minding Seto's glares.

"nii-san we have to go to the market"

"mmm."

Seto nodded as he took a sip of his coffee not minding much.

"pup, can you get me more coffee?"

But no movements were made. In the corner of his eyes he looked around.

"hmm?" Seto nudged again, but still no movements.

"you drank it all."

"..what?"

"you drank it all Seto."

Jou and Mokuba looked at him sheepishly as Seto got out of his chair to look and finding no single drop his mouth opened slightly.

"let's go to the market."

"yesssss."

Mokuba hissed in delight as Jou ran upstairs to change.

"I'm gonna buy cookies, soda, chips-"

Seto gently rolled his eyes.

* * *

"then I'm gonna get those small ice cream thingee-"

Through the whole way Mokuba and Jou sang.

"we used to do this all the time!" Mokuba commented, "it was funny cause Seto thought he had coffee so we didn't have to go to the market, but we told him that he drank it all, but instead, we drank it all!"

Jou and Moki laughed as Seto gently smiled.

"that's smart"

and then they heard Seto smirk.

* * *

Looking back at tears make me laugh,

But I never knew looking back at laughs makes me cry.

* * *

"I shall show off my skills today!"

Mokuba roared as he grabbed the knife.

"be careful!"

Jou worried as Mokuba laughed.

"don't worry, I cook all the time." Mokuba looked at Seto for help but Seto just smiled and whistled away.

But at the same time he held Jou's waist and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"don't take too long!"

"S-Seto!"

Thinking Mokuba would injure himself Jou couldn't stay still.

"don't worry, Mokuba's a really good cook."

Seto whispered, and Jou couldn't help but listen.

"go take a shower, and dinner will be ready then."

Jou smiled as he held Seto's hand.

"I feel like I'm treated as a movie star."

He lifted his face and kissed him lightly.

* * *

I GOTTA START WRITING!

LOLL

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!


	13. Asking

We should have Joey start remembering…no?

* * *

What are memories? What are dreams?

What is a vision? What is a fantasy?

Amnesia

"Do you need help Moki?"

"set up the table for me." Mokuba replied, washing his hands.

Most of the meal was already done.

As Seto grabbed some of the forks, he heard a small stomp upstairs.

"Jou must be done."

He told Mokuba and he smiled.

"Just dessert."

Seto smiled back, nodding.

* * *

"Jou- Seto-"

A loud crash interrupted the two. The two ran out of their room to find Mokuba.

"Mokuba! Are you okay? Shit."

Mokuba was hot. Too hot, his palm was slightly burnt.

Seto carried him to the bathroom as Jou tried to clean up the mess. There was a small stain on the carpet as on the wall.

"Are you okay Moki?"

Jou gently wiped Mokuba's wet eyes.

"Baka. Why didn't you just call us downstairs? We could've drank it there."

"but I wanted to do it. I wanted you guys to-"

Seeing his little brother murmur he didn't insist. He gently held his brother as he cooled him with water.

"thanks anyways." TheJou winked.

"it was the best cocoa I ever made." Mokuba's head slowly bowed.

"you can always make it again."

Jou smiled kissing Mokuba on the nose.

"I promise I will. And I won't spill."

* * *

"Seto, what is this brown stuff on the carpet?"

memories…I want to say.

"cocoa."

"How did it get there?"

past… I want to speak.

"Mokuba spilled it."

Jou giggled as he rushed down. The table was full of candles, flowers. The theme was light, royal purple. Mokuba walked into the table with his hair tied up high.

"Ta Da" He sang, holding two plates. "Who wants some soup?"

Then came some chicken and pasta.

It was actually…delicious, satisfying and scrumptious. Just the way Jou would've said.

"I got some fruits for dessert. Anyone?"

Jou never expected such kindness, ever from the beginning. Even if they were lovers, even if they were close friends…all were but an angel to him.

And they just wanted one thing in favor.

To remember.

"Jou? Jou?"

"pup, what's wrong?"

"m-my head hurts. Just a lil' bit."

Jou slightly frowned as he tried to get up. "I'll go wash my face, I-"

"let me help."

"N-no. Please, don't. Eat-eat."

Jou murmured as he walked quietly to the bathroom.

He looked to mirror…and all he saw was himself.

But there was so much more through that one side.

"W-what am I doing at this place…?"

* * *

SHORT CHAPPIE!

Sorry…my lazy butt is killing me since SUMMER VACATION started!

Heavens yes! But I'll try updating a lot.

Thank you for reading. And for the reviews, please review and can I ask something?

What are 'hits'? and do you want Jou to remember?

So thank you once again! Have a good day? Afternoon? Night? Heh.


	14. Remembering

It's not because you loved me, it's because you took advantage of me.

Amnesia 

His lean fingers gently touched the cold surface. His own self was reflected and found himself drowning in memories.

"W-Wha" He almost screamed but his shock took his breath as Jou slowly knelt down.

"N-No, he left me. I left him, wh-what am I doing h-here?" Jou grabbed his head, giving him a pain he never felt before. Such pain and such moan never came out of his body. And He wasn't the only one to hear it.

"Jou?"

Katsuya's eyes widen as thick teardrops fell.

"N-NO! LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Jou finally yelled, feeling such deep emotions. The pain, the ache, the scars were bleeding again.

"P-Please…get away from me."

Seto's P.O.V.

He was on his knees, his blonde head leaning on the wall of the bathroom. I can tell it happened, I could tell he remembers. His eyes were slightly red and he just kept crying, telling me to go away.

I couldn't-after all this, I can't leave you again.

"Shh-Jou, no…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU FILTHY-"

I grabbed him, into my arms. My tears wet his shoulders as his voice pierces my body.

"I DON'T- STOP!"

You tried pulling me away, but your body was fragile…and in my arms you would be safe.

"LOOK AT ME!" I yelled out, shaking his shoulder.

"YOU DON'T MEAN IT! YOU WANT ME WITH YOU, YOU WANT US TOGETHER LIKE WE WERE, YOU WANT TO STAY LIKE THIS!"

My tears kept fogging up my eyes and I couldn't see you.

"N-no…no…I don't want to…I want to get out of here. I HATE IT, I don't need your pity."

You looked at me, hesitantly then brushed my arms away and ran out.

"JOU!" I cried out…

Jou's P.O.V.

He held me like how he used to. He told me the truth, and I told him lies, I gave him hatred. He wouldn't come to me again. He wouldn't find me again. It would be better, he would be happy with someone else.

Happier.

I had nowhere to go. But I had to run, I had to get out of there. Escape.

My eyes felt as if they were burning, my hair was slightly wet and it was cold out.

So this is what happened…I had amnesia, after that accident.

B-But…how did I remember?

No…why did I remember?

I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR LIKE MONTHS!

MY COMPUTER IS SO RETARDED!

BUT NOW I'm BACK IN BUISNESS ;)


	15. Lying

Sometimes, I wish I could live a better life. Sometimes, I wish I could be somebody else.

Sometimes, I wish I could be a sacrifice.

* * *

Amnesia

"S-Seto…?"

Mokuba wrapped his arms around his nii-san. Knowing what happened he hugged him. Trying to bear the pain with him.

"Why didn't you tell him Seto? Why didn't you say it was someone else?"

He did not answer.

He just sat there, gently crying replaying the moment again and again in his head.

He saw his own reflection, leaving his precious lover.

Not even imagining how much it would hurt to be left alone.

And now…there he was.

This negativity of his bitter love was soaring through his emotions, planting him nothing but mourn and tears.

But he kept thinking to himself, _this was what Jou felt, this pain was what he felt.

* * *

_

"M-mister…are you okay?"

A sweet voice gently shook him. As the boy came closer his sweet scent caressed his body.

Jou gently lifted his face to see the boy and saw Ryou.

"J-Jou?"

Ryou almost panicked, he shook him to have his head raised once more.

Jou slightly smiled as he looked at Ryou, then he fell to his knees. Ryou dropped his books as he bent down to hold him.

Jou cried once again. As Ryou held him tightly, Jou wept.

* * *

"kura, can you hand me the blanket?"

"here."

"thank you."

Ryou smiled gently at Bakura. But his smile turned to Jou as he placed the blanket over his cold, lifeless body.

Jou still shivered. His body temperature was lower than usual and any moment it would go hotter and give him flu.

Ryou gently brushed Jou's hair, like a loving mother for her child, sighing and sighing.

"Ryou,"

a warm hand gently padded his back.

"let me go call the others."

Ryou smiled nodding, giving Bakura a gentle peck on his cheek.

Bakura left the room leaving the two alone.

Ryou couldn't help his tears, as a drop fell on Jou's hand.

"I-I s-saw."

Jou whispered.

"J-Jou?"

"d-don't l-let me go back…"

Jou whimpered, holding onto Ryou's hand.

"I-I d-don't want to s-see him."

He _lied. _

Lied to Ryou. Lied to himself. Lied to everything he wanted.

"d-don't let m-me go."


	16. Accepting

Where there is Love, there is Hate.

Where there is Hate, there is Love.

Amnesia

"Woah- Is this Jou?"

Honda called out, laughing, hugging Jou.

"Honda! Yugi, Yami, all of you!"

Jou laughed joyfully.

As everyone settled, sitting in a way of a circle, they got drinks and snacks in the middle.

Some shared blankets, exchanging warmth, sharing jokes and memories to each other.

"wow. How did I live without remembering you guys?"

"my point."

Bakura joked, holding Ryou in his arms.

"But- I don't need him. Right? I got you guys. I don't need him."

At first they nodded.

Then came silence.

"but-"

Yugi whispered.

"he needs you."

They looked at Yugi, for him to say such thing to Jou was a surprise.

And Jou stared at him too.

"B-but Yugi-"

"He needs you more than anyone. I know him too Jou. How much he's falling right now. How much he's carving himself his pain. The days you forgot us, you made memories that you remember now. Who did you share it with? Those precious memories you say you will never forget again. Who's in them?"

His gentle voice echoed in Jou's mind.

It took such courage for Yugi say those words.

And now it can haunt Jou.

..or it can heal him.

_What do I remember. No-other than that. Other than those memories. What do I see?_

And he thinks to himself, realizing he sees nothing.

_Nothing._

The silence was bitter, as much as Jou's thoughts.

Gentle teardrops fell to his cheeks.

The first to wipe them were Yugi.

He walked to Jou, gently erasing them.

Ryou then walked to him to hug him.

"you need him too. Uncover your lies. You need him Jou."

Ryou reminded him. Those sweet words, that soothing voice.

That perfection of his love.

"b-but. I-I can't."

"why?"

"l-look at me. My filth grows. I'm rotting. He won't love me anymore. He can't."

"then stop lying to yourself. Stop denying yourself. Cleanse yourself."

And that night Jou cried.

That night Jou searched.

* * *

The night was silent, and everyone slept with emptiness.

But that certain emptiness gave them peace.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter.

I didn't work on this story for such a long time!

Is it time for Jou to go back:D!


End file.
